The invention relates to a radiotelephone or handset having a user interface comprising a display and a keypad including a multi-functionality key with multiple functionality.
The term xe2x80x9cradiophonexe2x80x9d covers a portable unit which, with a transmitter/receiver, is capable of transmitting signals with speech or data via electromagnetic waves/radio waves to another unit comprising a transmitter/receiver.
The phones sold by the applicants as model Nokia 2110 and Nokia 8110 are exponents of the presently dominating user interface style based on two menu handling keys (soft keys) with multiple functionality for accessing phone setting, handling messages, setting call options, security options and so on. In idle mode the two soft keys of the phone allow access to the menu structure and the phone book, respectively. The phone book is a phone number database stored on the SIM card of the phone or in the memory in the phone itself. The call handling is handled by two other keysxe2x80x94one for establishing or answering a call and one for terminating a call. These two keys are separated due to the fact that the call establishing key must be used several times for establishing a conference call. However, the users ask for a more well-arranged and more manageable keypad.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a phone with a user-interface including a multi-functionality key with multiple functionality for handling access to the menu structure of the phone and call handling; a display on which the present functionality of said multi-functionality key is displayed; a controller which controls the functionality of said multi-functionality key and the information displayed on the display; said phone being capable of assuming a plurality of states controlled by the controller, whereby a group of predetermined actions associated with the state concerned may be performed by means of said multi-functionality key; and said controller unit selecting and displaying an action from said group of actions as the present functionality for said single multi-functionality key.
This allows the call handling keys to be included in the menu handling key already used. The controller monitors the status/mode of the phone and suggests a call handling functionality for the menu handling key, when such a functionality can be performed, based on the status/mode of the phone and the information present in the display or in the phone.
The invention provides a user interface for a radiotelephone which facilitates the normal operation.
The alternative functionality at the present status/mode of the phone will be available via a scroll key by means of which the user may toggle between the default call handling functionality and the group of alternative functionalities. The group of alternative functionalities may be selected by the multi-functionality key, and the scroll key may then be used for running through the alternative funtionalities, which are selectable by the multi-functionality key.
In accordance with the invention the call handling, that is establishing an outgoing call, answering an incoming call and terminating an ongoing call, is provided by the very same key as gives access to the menu structure of the phone. In most phones according to the prior art, two key deals with the call handling, and a single key deals with the menu access. According to the invention the functionality of three keys is integrated in a single key. This is possible due to the controller which monitors the status of the phone, and when a call handling action is possible, the controller controls the single multi-functionality key to assume the call handling action in question.
For example, when a number has been entered into the display, either selected from the stored phone number database (phone book) or entered manually using the keypad, the controller controls the multi-functionality key to assume a xe2x80x9ccall establishmentxe2x80x9d functionality using the displayed number. When the controller detects an incoming call, the controller controls the multi-functionality key to assume an xe2x80x9cansweringxe2x80x9d functionality. When the call has been established, the controller changes the default option of the multi-functionality key to a xe2x80x9ccall terminationxe2x80x9d functionality. Alternative functionalities for the multi-functionality key will be available by using a scroll key. These alternative functionalities may comprise establishing a conference call, when a call has been established, or saving the displayed number in the phone book instead of establishing a call.
If the user decides to make a call by means of the single multi-functionality key, the phone changes its state to a xe2x80x9ccall establishedxe2x80x9d state when the call has been established, and then the new default function of the single multi-functionality key will be to terminate the call. This means that the next activation of the single multi-functionality key will terminate the call. If a conference call is to be established, this is done by means of the scroll key via the group of possible functions associated with the state concerned. When the conference call facility has been found, the facility has to be selected by pressing the single multi-functionality key once.
According to the preferred embodiment of the invention the phone number database (phone book) in the phone is part of the menu structure. Until now this database has been available via a second soft key. This new easy way of establishing a call will probably accelerate the major trend within portable phones where a major part of the established outgoing calls is initiated from the phone number database. According to this embodiment of the invention the call may be initiated directly from the phone book. The editing options for the phone book will be accessible via the alternative functionality of the single multi-functionality key.